When I'm Gone
by dice-gal
Summary: What is Marissa going to do? How will she cope? What will she do when the unthinkable happens? RM with a bit of SS


Disclaimer: I dont own the o.c or anything on the o.c, apart from Abbey and Ben Atwood

Start  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
Ryan rolled over and sighed, damn that alarm clock, he thought to himself, he hit his hand down on it, trying to stop the beeping.  
"mmmmmmmmmm, what time is it?" Marisaa asked sleepily.  
"five" ryan muttered  
"What time does ur flight leave?" marissa said turning over to face him smiling  
"nine" he said returning the smile  
"well nine is a long time away" marissa said smiling deviously  
"yeah it is" ryan said grinning  
Ryan leant in to kiss her and...  
"MUMMY!"  
"Tell me why does that always seem to happen?" Ryan said annoyed  
""One of the many mystery's of our marriage" marissa said sighing and slowly getting out of bed  
"WellI have togo pick up seth and get ready so, ill let u be the parent FOR ONCE." Ryan said laughing  
Marissa still smiling picked up a pillow and hit him with it.  
Ryan pulled her in really close and...  
"MUM!"  
Ryan quickly kissed her and then snuck into the bathroom.  
"can i follow you?" marissa said laughing

kitchen  
"Whats going on?" Marissa said firmly looking at two very determined faces.  
"She scawed me!" Ben wailed  
"He came and pushed and kicked me!" Abbey said with her arms crossed.  
"Abbey!" Marissa said with her arms crossed just like her daughter's.  
"He pushed me!" Abbey said unhappily.  
"Abbey u dont come in and try to scare ur brother, how would u feel if he did that to you?"  
Abbey frowned at her mother, "humph!"  
"Abbey wat do u say to ur brother?" Marissa looked at her in such a way that all of a sudden abbey stopped frowning and went ovr to hug her brother, "Sorry benny."  
"Now ben, no matta wat abbey does to u, u dont hurt your sister, now u apologise."  
"Sorry Abbey." Ben said quietly  
"Thats ok"  
"Now thats betta, go to bed u two"  
"Ok mummy"  
Marissa went bak to bed.  
"ow!" Marissa looked down at her big tummy.  
"wen mum gets angry baby gets nervous," Marissa said going bak to bed, she fell asleep almost immediately, and didn't here Ryan leave for his flight.

"Yes summer i kno" yes i kno" Marissa sain grinning at her best friends antics.  
"but coop think like this, if chino and cohen are gone for 2 days which they are, we could have like a slumber party"  
"Except summer we're 26, and we have kids." Marissa said smilin.  
"No u have kids, all i have is a big belly"  
"I have a big belly too"  
"yeah but its not as big as... oh wait it is bigger than mine, ok fine, ull always have more kids than me, unless im having triplets, OH GOD u dont think im having triplets do u? I couldn't cope, or actually cohen couldn't cope."  
"Sum u'd be bigger than that if u were having triplets."  
"Gp"  
"Wat?"  
"Sorry good point, after being married to cohen for two years he sort of rubs off on u."  
"mmm right, anyway got to go, abbey has to get to skool"  
marissa had just hung up the phone, wen she switched the tv on.  
"And reports, it is believed that there is a bomb planted on a plane at the moment, no reports have been finalised and no details have been given but we know that it is on American airlines and that all flights have gone ahead anyway, because it is believed to be a false alarm."  
"Thank god its only a false alarm, Ryan's flying with American Airlines, betta ring him in case though" Marissa headed ovr to the phone once more and picked it up, dialed his cell and waited patiently.  
Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring: Hi this is Ryan Atwood, im not able to answer ur call so leave a message after the beep. BEEP- Hi Ryan it's me, i just saw the news and there was this warning about a bomb on an american airlines plane, they thought it was just a false alarm but i dont kno. Im probably being paranoid but just make a good choice wen u decide to go, Ring me when you land, and ring me if u decide not to go, I love You.

At the airport  
"Ok ryan u do realize we are taking a step towards a betta future" Seth said emphasising a step.  
"Oh my god we are actually gunna have, um um what word could u use without being totally cruel to the man, um Betta Jobs!" Seth said prancing around.  
"Seth calm down, we're just going to see if these jobs are what we're looking for."  
"Ryan must you ruin my fun?"  
"yes i must, now we're flying with American Airlines."  
"Oh no i didn't know because im just so self absorbed, wait can I actually be self absorbed in that situation."  
Ryan just kept walking pretnding not to listen  
"Ryan look at ME, ME, ME! I'M not self absorbed am i?"  
"Seth how r u gunna cope when summer has the baby?"  
"I dont know Ryan, i have sat up many nights thinking about it, and ryan, im not ready to do this, give some tips, come on any."  
"How about- Shutup?"  
"Thats a good idea, but i want the baby to be smart and its been scientifically proven that talking to ur baby helps it become more intellectual."  
"Yeah sure it also helps them to turn into freaks who TALK way to much."  
"Flight 208 now boarding to Los Angeles" "Flight 208 now boarding"  
"Thats us seth,"  
"Excellent career, here we come."


End file.
